Tower Defense 2007
Tower Defense 2007 is a strategy game in which you must destroy various enemies with a variety of towers to stop them from causing damage. Interestingly enough you do not have to do much work aside from where you place your towers to stop the oncoming enemies. How to Play This game is fairly simple to play actually but it requires strategy on the part of the player. At the beginning of the game you are given a set amount of gold to spend on tower defense. You are given three choices of Arrow, Cannon, and Air to place in several locations on the field. After you have placed your defense in your preferred locations you click the begin game button. After that the enemies are released onto the field and your towers get to work. As the enemies come near your towers will activate and begin to barrage them with attacks. With each kill you will gain a certain amount of gold in which you can spend on either more towers or on upgrades on your towers. If you fail to slay the enemies in time they will lap the stage causing damage to you and come back around, most likely they will be killed this time around. Enemies There are various enemies that coming to destroy your lives and as each level progresses more enemies come for you. With each level they become harder to kill, become faster, and they will come in large numbers causing you to upgrade or get more towers. These enemies include but are not limited to: *Sheep *Scorpions *Soldiers *Boars *Fighter Planes *Golems Types of Tower Defense There are three main types of tower defense for you to buy from the start of the game. These are: *'Arrow': These aren't too terribly strong but they fire at a rapid pace. They cost 7 Gold. *'Cannon': These are much slower but their power is very strong and a few well placed Cannon's can destroy a lot of enemies.These cost 9 gold. *'Air': These can only hurt air enemies. They function much like arrow and fire rapidly. They cost 12 Gold. Elemental Towers Elemental Towers are special towers that can only be built through research. The three elemental towers are: *'Water': It costs 50 gold. These cause medium damage with a high fire rate but it slows. It can be upgraded to Land + Air. *'Earth': It costs 50 gold. These cause high damage with a slow fire rate. *'Fire': It costs 50 gold. Large damage, fire rate, and splashes fore more damage. Once you have researched all three elements, you will be able to build the game's best towers, the Rocket Launcher. Research Research is the means to building your elemental towers. They all cost wood of some sort. These research is: *'Water element': Cost is one wood, needed to build Water towers. *'Earth element': cost is one wood, needed to build earth towers. *'Fire element': cost is one wood, needed to build fire towers. *'Interest Rate': You can increase your interest rare by 5% with each buy. *'Lives': you can purchase more lives to keep you going. Tips Keep things diverse when playing. If you have a variety of different towers the chances of killing enemies is greater and you can kill a lot more faster. Remember you can set up and upgrade towers during gameplay. Add a few if you think you'll need some more firepower. You don't have to buy things right away. Sometimes the towers you already have will be enough to handle a few waves of enemies. Save your money and you can buy more upgrades and more towers. The range of each tower you select is displayed as you're placing it on the field. Try to get the fields to overlap a bit, but spread out the towers enough to get a good coverage of the map. There are very few instances of flying enemies. You're better off keeping a small amount of towers that can hit air targets, but don't worry too much about flying enemies. Don't bother with "air-only" towers, as you'll probably have a decent enough defense to handle those rounds without them. Category:Content Category:Games